Unstoppable Trouble
by Momo Kim
Summary: Persaingan antara Sasuke Uchiha dan Sabaku no Gaara dalam memenangkan hati Namikaze Naruto! FemNaru. Non Canon. Don't like, don't read then.. Rate M untuk jaga-jaga di chapter berikutnya. Chap 2 Update!
1. Chapter 1

**Unstoppable Trouble**

Main Cast: Namikaze Naruto

Namikaze Shion

Uchiha Sasuke

Namikaze Hana

Spesial Cast: Sabaku No Gaara

Warning: Mengandung adegan kekerasan, kata-kata kasar, Don't Like Don't Read !

Out Of Character, Non Canon.

* * *

Naruto memaksakan kakinya untuk tetap berlari, meski seluruh tenaganya telah terserap habis. Nafasnya putus-putus, dadanya serasa akan meledak. Ia sudah lelah, haus, dan kelaparan. Berhari-hari ia bersembunyi tanpa pasokan makanan, dan air minum yang memadai. Pakaian yang ia kenakan pun, tak bisa dikenali lagi apa warnanya saking kusamnya. Kadang ia ingin menyerah, dan kembali. Tapi bayangan kematian sang adik membuat tekadnya untuk terus melarikan diri tetap berkobar setiap kali ia sudah mencapai titik kulminasi terendah dalam hidupnya. Seorang Naruto tidak boleh menyerah! Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat terkutuk itu!

Hujan yang mulai turun rintik-rintik mengaburkan pandangannya. Meski mengumpat kesal, setidaknya ia masih menyelipkan rasa syukur karena orang-orang suruhan itu tak lagi terdengar derap kakinya. Mungkin mereka menyerah, atau kehilangan jejak, lebih bagus lagi kalau mereka mati dimakan binatang buas yang kelaparan, batinnya sinis dalam hati.

Hutan yang selama ini jadi tempat tinggalnya sementara waktu ini memang terkenal liar. Belum pernah ada seorangpun yang bisa selamat, dan keluar dalam kondisi hidup-hidup. Ada banyak hewan liar disana, jebakan kabut, ataupun lumpur hisap-yang siap memangsa siapapun yang nekat memasuki kawasan hutan tersebut.

Gadis itu patut bersyukur. Pengalamannya sejak balita tinggal di desa yang dikelilingi hutan lebat dan bukit yang curam membuat ia berhasil bertahan, walau pada akhirnya orang-orang sialan itu berhasil mengendus keberadaannya.

_Ini pasti gara-gara nenek tua busuk itu_! makinya pelan seraya berlindung di balik sebatang pohon besar yang ia yakini aman dari gangguan binatang liar. Ia tak bisa memanjat dengan kondisi tubuh yang penuh goresan luka dan tenaga yang semakin melemah. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu hujan makin lebat, atau justru reda, dan bisa membuatnya melanjutkan perjalanan.

Ia menggigil. Udara hutan ini, ia merasa semakin tidak bersahabat padanya. Ia memeluk erat ransel besar miliknya. Meski ia kelaparan setengah mati, ia tahu ia harus berhemat-mengingat tidak banyak makanan yang berhasil ia bawa dalam tas ranselnya, selain dua potong baju dan selembar selimut tipis- kalau ia tidak mau mati sia-sia dan membusuk di hutan tak bernama ini.

Naruto harus hidup untuk membalaskan dendam keluarganya!

* * *

_Namikaze Mansion._...pukul 9.30 pagi...

Sosok wanita separuh baya itu menatap kosong pada dua orang lelaki muda yang duduk tegak di hadapannya. Kedua iris mata sekelam malam yang ia miliki tak menunjukkan ekspresi bermakna. Keheningan yang bagaikan seabad lamanya itu akhirnya terpecahkan oleh sebuah ketukan di pintu bercat cokelat mengkilat yang terlihat mahal. Juga berkelas. Khas seorang keluarga bermarga Namikaze.

Seorang pelayan berpakaian hitam-hitam masuk sambil menundukkan kepala. Sesampainya di depan meja berukiran klasik milik Hana, penguasa mansion _Namikaze Corp_.-yang juga merupakan majikan tunggalnya, ia berhenti dan membungkukkan badan sopan.

"Aku tidak menginginkan kabar selain kabar baik, Paman Lee…" bersuara. Keangkuhan tergambar jelas dari intonasinya. Suatu hal yang wajar, mengingat fakta bahwa ia seorang keturunan jutawan Namikaze Arashi. Kedua bola matanya berkilat tajam, sesaat sebelum iris matanya kembali menekuni layar laptop di depannya.

"Mohon maaf Nyonya.. Sayangnya saya membawa kabar kurang sedap untuk didengar… Orang-orang kita gagal menemukan Nona Muda…" Paman Lee menunduk dalam.

Anehnya, reaksi Ny. Hana justru biasa-biasa saja. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari balik layar laptopnya, ia berujar,

"Begitu rupanya… Paman boleh keluar sekarang. Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan dua lelaki ini terlebih dahulu.. Siapkan makan malam untuk lima orang… Katakan pada Shion untuk mewakiliku memimpin makan malam dengan tamu-tamuku malam ini…"

Paman Lee mengangguk sekilas, meski keheranan luar biasa membayang di benaknya. Tidak biasanya Ny. Hana bersikap setenang ini saat mendengar kabar bahwa lagi-lagi orang-orangnya gagal membawa kembali cucu kesayangannya kembali ke mansion _Namikaze Corp_.. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang direncanakan nyonya itu? Semoga bukan hal yang buruk…

Sepeninggal lelaki yang telah lama melayani keluarganya, Ny. Hana mengubah ekspresi wajahnya yang semula terlihat sangat datar. Kedua pupil matanya menyipit kejam. Kemarahan jelas tengah menguasainya. Dan ia tahu kepada siapa kemarahan itu sepatutnya dilimpahkan!

"Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara, kalian sudah dengar sendiri bukan? Orang-orangku lagi-lagi tak becus melaksanakan tugasnya…"

Ada jeda tak menyenangkan yang dirasakan kedua pemuda tersebut. Mereka merasa, bahwa wanita tua di depannya ini bukanlah lawan yang sepadan untuk mereka. Sejak detik pertama mereka mengumpankan diri masuk ke dalam _Namikaze Corp._, mereka tahu pada akhirnya mereka tak akan bisa terlepas dengan mudah. Mereka akan selalu terikat, suka tak suka, kepada aturan _Namikaze Corp._., jika mereka masih menyayangi keluarga mereka… Dan demi sebuah tujuan…

"Hidup ataupun tidak, bawa dia kembali ke rumahku! Baru _kalian_ akan kuakui sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga... _Kau_ mengerti?"

Nyonya Hana menekankan kata '_kau_' pada pemuda bermarga Uchiha, yang sudah lama ia amati tertarik pada sang cucu yang kini entah tak tentu dimana. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat darahnya kembali mendidih. Benar-benar cucu tak tahu diuntung! Sudah bagus ia menjadikannya sebagai pewaris tunggal _Namikaze Corp_., dan tidak menendangnya keluar-seperti yang ia lakukan pada menantunya, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ayah dari cucunya itu-dan membiarkannya hidup di jalanan bersama para kasta rendahan tersebut! Benar-benar cucu sialan!

"Baik, Nyonya Hana… Perintah anda adalah kehormatan bagi kami berdua… Kami permisi dulu…" Uchiha Sasuke menundukkan kepala, diikuti sang rekan, Sabaku no Gaara. Setelah mendapat persetujuan, mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan keluar dari ruang kerja dengan ekspresi wajah sukar dibaca.

Nyonya Hana tersenyum puas. Lebih baik mengumpankan seekor kelinci cerdas, daripada memberi makan anak serigala yang suatu saat akan menerkamnya hidup-hidup. Sasuke Uchiha, ia umpamakan sebagai anak serigala, karena ia tahu bahwa laki-laki muda itu hanyalah mengincar warisan darinya. Kelinci cerdasnya, tentu saja Sabaku no Gaara… Putra tunggal pengacara Sabaku no Temari yang punya hubungan dekat dengan beberapa petinggi Negara. Demi melancarkan bisnisnya, tentu ia membutuhkan pemuda itu sebagai pendamping cucunya kelak.

_"But, rules is rules_.. Siapapun yang berniat untuk menjadi anggota keluarga Namikaze harus mengikuti aturan main dariku….."bisiknya serak pada layar laptop yang menampilkan profil kedua pemuda itu. Uchiha Sasuke… dan Sabaku no Gaara…

Salah satu dari mereka-akan ia pastikan- tak akan pernah jadi anggota keluarga Namikaze, jika mereka tak bisa mengikuti aturan mainnya!

* * *

**To Be Continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unstoppable Trouble**

Main Cast: Namikaze Naruto

Namikaze Shion

Uchiha Sasuke

Namikaze Hana

Spesial Cast: Sabaku No Gaara

Warning: Mengandung adegan kekerasan, kata-kata kasar, Don't Like Don't Read !

Out Of Character, Non Canon.

* * *

"Baik… Aku mengerti, paman… Akan kuusahakan… Aku janji…."

Jeda sejenak, gadis berambut panjang itu kembali bersuara,

"Tak akan… Aku janji.. Semua akan baik-baik saja… Kupastikan rencana ini berhasil…"

Shion mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan menekan tombol berwarna merah di sisi kiri layar ponselnya. Ia menghela nafas, panjang dan berat. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dadanya terasa sesak, amat sesak…. Memang bukan hal yang mudah jika kalian berada dalam satu garis keturunan dengan seseorang bermarga Namikaze. Tak peduli kalian bukan keturunan langsung, ataupun hanya sekedar pajangan… Segala peraturan yang dikatakan sebagai ajaran turun-temurun oleh pendiri Namikaze, dirasanya kini semakin memuakkan. Ia benci menjadi bayangan. Tentu saja.. Tak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang sudi untuk dijadikan bayang-bayang seseorang, yang kini bahkan tak jelas keberadaanya. Ia mencengkeram teralis pembatas balkon beranda kamarnya sedikit kuat, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Kilasan demi kilasan memori menyerbak, memaksanya harus menggigit bibir bawah demi meredam isak tangis yang nyaris meluncur keluar.

_"….. Naruto, ini boneka yang kau sukai.. Paman khusus membelinya untukmu…"_

Saat itu ia hanya mampu menatap iri pada boneka rubah besar berwarna oranye cerah yang dipeluk erat oleh pemiliknya. Ia juga harus menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak protes ketika sang nenek memaksanya untuk memberikan syal berlambang kipas miliknya kepada gadis yang usianya lebih muda darinya itu, hanya karena Naruto menyukai warna biru cerah syal tersebut. Sudah berapa lama hal menyakitkan itu terjadi? Shion menyunggingkan senyum sinis. Lima belas tahun sudah berlalu… Namun rasa sakit itu tetap menjalari ulu hatinya.

Dan yang paling menyakitkan, setelah mereka berdua sama-sama tumbuh dewasa, hanya Naruto yang jadi pusat perhatian oleh kolega-kolega bsinis sang nenek. Ia yang berstatus sebagai saudara sepupu jauh dari Naruto, harus puas menelan kenyataan pahit bahwa seorang Sasuke Uchiha, ternyata menaruh hati pada Naruto. Ia yang mencintai bungsu Uchiha sedari kecil, harus memaksakan diri untuk tetap tersenyum saat mendengar rencana pertunangan antara Sasuke Uchiha dengan Namikaze Naruto. Meski pada kenyataannya Naruto justru kabur sehari setelah mendengar rencana tersebut, tetap saja di mata sang nenek, ia, Namikaze Shion, hanyalah bonek pengganti belaka…

Seolah masih belum cukup, pemuda bermarga Sabaku pun mulai tertarik untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai pengantinnya, dan bersaing dengan bungsu Uchiha dalam usaha merebut perhatian Naruto. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto…. Selalu namanya yang disebut-sebut semua orang….

Semuanya mengelu-elukan gadis tak tahu diri itu! Para pelayan, tukang kebun, _bodyguard_, bahkan seperti yang dikatakannya di awal tadi, seluruh kolega bisnis neneknya pun memuji-muji Naruto sebagai calon pewaris Namikaze Corp.

Sementara dirinya, yang berjuang keras untuk dapat diterima sebagai seorang bermarga Namikaze, dengan belajar tekun, mengikuti kelas kepribadian, mengikuti berbagai macam acara social, dan berotak cemerlang, seolah dipandang sebelah mata…

Bukan hanya sang nenek.. Kedua orangtuanya pun lebih menyayangi Naruto daripada dia, yang berstatus sebagai anak kandung. Dulu saat masih kecil, ia mau mengerti karena kedua orangtua Naruto sudah tak ada. Paman Minato, ayah Naruto, ia masih ingat dengan jelas, adalah orang yang baik, begitu pula dengan bibi Kushina..

Hanya karena bibi Kushina bukan dari golongan kasta atas, dengan tega nenek memisahkan paman Minato dan bibi Kushina, dan mengancam akan membuang paman Minato dari garis besar keturunan Namikaze. Tentu saja, seperti cerita-cerita yang difilm-kan, paman Minato lebih memilih untuk melepas marga Namikaze daripada meninggalkan sang istri yang tengah hamil anak keduanya.

Dan kelanjutannya pun bisa ditebak… Mereka terus menerus dilanda kesusahan, karena nenek telah memasukkan kedua nama mereka dalam daftar hitam seluruh perusahaan, hingga paman Minato tak mendapat pekerjaan yang layak demi megnhidupi istri dan kedua anaknya.

Cukup sampai disitu nostalgianya.. Masih ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus dibereskannya, terutama bila hal itu menyangkut tentang seorang Naruto. Jujur saja, ia berharap gadis itu tak pernah ditemukan.. Karena jika ia sampai kembali ke Namikaze mansion, bisa dipastikan seluruh rencana yang telah ia susun baik-baik akan hancur berantakan!

* * *

"Nona Shion… Anda dipanggil Nyonya Besar…" ujar sebuah suara yang membuatnya sedikit tersentak.

Di hadapannya, berdiri paman Iruka, pelayan setia Naruto, tengah membungkukkan badan.

"Bagaimana paman bisa masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu? Dimana letak sopan-santun anda? Pergi bersama majikan kesayangan anda, he?"" seulas senyum sinis kembali ia sunggingkan. Bisa dilihatnya bahu lelaki itu bergetar pelan.

"Mohon maaf, nona… Saya sudah mengetuk pintu sedari tadi, namun rupanya nona tidak mendengar.. Jadi saya lancang memasuki ruangan nada, nona.. Nyonya Besar sedari tadi menelepon saya dan meminta anda untuk segera menemui beliau.." balas Iruka dengan tenang.

Dalam hati ia mendidih. Berani sekali dia menghina Nona Muda Naruto dengan mulut busuknya. Dasar tidak tahu diri.. Ia tahu, gadis di depannya ini bukanlah gadis baik-baik, seperti yang selama ini ia tunjukkan pada penghuni Namikaze mansion. Ia cukup cerdas untuk mencium gelagat aneh bahwa Namikaze Shion-lah penyebab kaburnya nona Naruto, majikan yang disayangi setulus hati olehnya. Dari awal ia memang sudah tidak menyukai gadis didepannya itu. Serigala berbulu domba pun masih jauh lebih terhormat daripada ular licik sepertinya, batinnya geram. Beberapa bukti sudah terkumpul di tangannya. Tinggal menunggu waktu, dan semua rahasia keburukan Shion akan ia bongkar di hadapan seluruh Namikaze _family_…

"Kenapa masih berdiri disitu? Pelayan sepertimu tidak pantas satu ruangan denganku, kau mengerti?" tukas Shion angkuh, membuat Iruka mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat di sisi pahanya.

"Baik, nona Namikaze Shion.. Saya permisi…" Iruka menyunggingkan seulas senyum datar, lalu berjalan pergi. Di benaknya tertanam pikiran bahwa ia harus segera menemukan satu bukti lagi, demi membalas dendam kedua orangtuanya…

Sepeninggal Iruka, Shion segera menutup pintu kamarnya, dan memastikan bahwa seluruh ruangan tersebut aman dari gangguan orang-orang tak berkepentingan, seperti lelaki barusan, misalnya. Dari dulu ia sudah menunjukkan aura permusuhan padanya, entah mengapa. Mungkin karena ia terlalu lama bergaul dengan si kampungan Naruto, kecam Shion membatin seraya merapikan tatanan rambutnya didepan meja rias miliknya.

* * *

"Sibuk berdandan sampai-sampai kau terlambat menemuiku, Shion?"

Begitu Shion masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja sang nenek, bukan sambutan ramah yang didapatnya, melainkan serentetan kalimat tajam menusuk yang dilontarkan oleh penguasa Namikaze Corp. tersebut.

Nyeri langsung mendera ulu hatinya. Bagi seorang Namikaze Hana, Shion tak ubahnya seperti patung berjalan yang bisa ia perintah seenak mungkin. Bukan seorang cucu, layaknya cucu kebanggaannya, Naruto.

"Jangan pernah berani berpikir kalau kau itu cucuku, Shion.. Kau hanya diberi keberuntungan karena lahir di lingkungan keluarga Namikaze cabang, bukan keluarga utama.. Jangan kau kira aku tak mengetahui penyebab kepergian Naruto dari sini… Kalau aku mau, dalam sekejap kau akan bernasib sama seperti Kushina, kau mengerti?" Namikaze Hana menatap tajam Shion, seolah mengetahui isi pikiran gadis yang lebih tua setahun dari Naruto itu.

Deggghhh..

Darimana orang tua itu tahu? Batin Shion seketika, panik.. Tanpa sadar lututnya gemetaran, seakan tak sanggup menopang beban tubuhnya.

"Kau patut bersyukur.. Kalau bukan karena jasa kedua orangtuamu yang sudah meninggal, pasti kau sudah kulempar keluar dari Namikaze mansion ini.. Tapi kau harus ingat.. Satu-satunya cucuku adalah Naruto.. Dan selamanya akan seperti itu.."

Shion terdiam. Pikirannya sudah tak tentu lagi kemana arahnya.

"Lagipula, aku juga masih membutuhkan kehadiranmu, selama gadis bengal itu belum kembali.. Jadi, turuti perintahku, atau hidupmu akan berakhir di tempat yang lebih mengerikan dibanding dengan neraka…."seringai kemenangan terpulas di wajah ayu sang diktator tersebut, manakala mendapati wajah pucat Shion yang berdiri dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Ia melangkah dari kursinya, berjalan perlahan mendekati gadis muda itu, dan berbisik pelan,

"Temukan Naruto secepat mungkin, dan aku akan menutup mata atas pengkhianatanmu terhadap Namikaze Family… Sebelum kedua pemuda konyol tersebut menemukannya terlebih dahulu…"

Shion mengangguk gemetar. Nyawanya kini berada di ujung tanduk!

"Bagus.. Sekarang pergilah.. Mataku sakit melihat dandananmu.. Murahan, kau tahu? Pantas saja bungsu Uchiha lebih memilih Naruto…."

Shion menggigit bibir kuat-kuat, hingga cairan asin berbau tembaga dirasakannya mengalir di dalam mulutnya. Lagi-lagi Naruto! Susah payah ia menahan airmatanya. Dengan suara bergetar ia pamit undur diri, lalu setengah berlari ia meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.. Tampaknya ia memang akan selalu jadi pihak yang kalah. Pihak pecundang… Dan ingatlah satu hal, Shion.. Hidupmu bergantung pada kebaikan hati seorang Namikaze Hana!

**To Be Continued….**


End file.
